the puffle story
by Comedygirl127
Summary: Ever wondered what puffles want? What they enjoy most? Well this story is to tell you  and to make you laugh! :P  please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own club penguin.

Ever wondered what puffles want? What they enjoy most? Well this story is to tell you (and to make you laugh! :P)

This story is in the POV of Comedy Girl7's black puffle, Shadow, Comedy is an actual penguin on the game, (and if you rock and end up meeting her, add her!) but it is also changed, for I'm not really a member but Giggles and Laughter really are my 2 red puffles. Read and review!

GETTING TO KNOW YOUR AVERAGE PUFFLE.

Comedy Girl7 walked into her igloo, instantly surrounded by her 2 hungry orange puffles.

"Gus! Jak! What do you want?" she droned. "I'm exhausted! I was rescuing those silly puffles in the mine. My boss hasn't been paying me well lately either, so I'm not a happy penguin!"

(ps. In my story some puffles have been trained to speak.)

I went over to Comedy and nuzzled up to her. "They're just hungry," I told her.

"I know, I know. What would I do without you, Shadow?" She walked over to the kitchen and grabbed some puffle food. She filled up 15 puffle food bowls. "Oh, and by the way, Tinkabell545 is coming by in a bit. So please, PLEASE, try and get this place cleaned up."

Comedy walked over to the fridge, and noticed a post-it note. "What's this?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, I was meant to tell you. Steve427 rang. He wanted to meet you at the pizza parlour," said Laughter. Comedy sighed, obviously too tired to go.

"What time?"

"7:00. If possible," said Giggles. She checked the time. It was 5:30. She sighed again.

"Can you wake me in an hour?" she asked, heading to our room.

"Sure," I said. I wandered through the newly added puffle-door, out onto the sand of the beach. I love living near the lighthouse. Have you ever seen those deck chairs? They're ours. You don't see our house though. It's not open to the public. Graizer and Gren were sky-writing with their new sky-writing-propeller-hats that G personally made for them.

_PUFFLE CIRCUS COMING TO TOWN._

_TRAINERS WORKING HARDER THAN EVER FOR THIS MAGNIFICENT EVENT._

I lightened up a bit. The puffle circus! That always cheers Comedy up! Suddenly I was tumbling along the sand. I looked at the sorry red puffle who had crashed their surf-board into me.

"I'm so sorry Shadow!" said Laughter. I didn't even realise he had come outside.

"Whatever," I said, pushing him off me. I went inside the lighthouse to watch the band play. A notice on the wall read:

NOW PLAYING: THE PENGUIN PUFFLE!

The lights flicked off as I took my seat in the front row. Lots of penguins brought their puffles to watch today, and many purple puffles, including Jazz and Funk (2 puffles from our igloo), were already getting ready to dance. I sat quietly as a single light shone on the lead singer and their yellow puffle. The music started slowly, and then sped up. Too bad it wasn't one I liked. I only sat down because it was my favourite band.

I stood up and slowly weaved my way through the dancing crowd that had formed. Once I was clear, I made my way up to the beacon where Graizer and Gren were coming in for a landing.

"Whoa! It sure is a rush up there! We had to hold onto our new hats really tight!" exclaimed Gren.

"Hey Shadow? What band is playing?" asked Graizer.

"The Penguin Puffle," I answered.

"Cool! Are you coming?" asked Gren.

"No. I don't like the song," I said. The 2 puffles shrugged before running down the stair case. I walked over to the telescope to see how soon it would be until Rockhopper arrived. He was getting close. So close, in fact, that I could see Yarr in the crows nest. I spun the telescope around so I could look at the clock at the snow forts.

It read: 6:29pm. I decided it was time to wake Comedy up. I placed the telescope back where it's supposed to be, then went back downstairs and outside. I slunk back through the puffle-door and into Comedy's room.

"Time to get up," I said as she opened her eyes. She looked at her clock, and it read: 6:04.

"Thanks Shadow," she said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I left the room so she could get changed into something nice. By 6:53 she had left, and I was in charge. It also meant that the other puffles would help themselves to mischief. Mischief that wouldn't happen when Comedy was here…


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own club penguin.

Well, I expect more reviews than that, but oh well. Hope you enjoy this chapter, and that you enjoyed the last one. Read and review!

MISCHEIF… OR WORSE?

As soon as Comedy had left, Snowy and Flake switched on the stereo, and Sunny and Summer got the food and drinks. Gren and Graizer got out their new hats and began drawing pictures on the walls with Comedy's new markers. Jazz and Funk got out the disco ball from the cupboard and began dancing. Gus and Jak started tearing at their chew toys, and Bubbelers and Sky were raiding the furniture. And finally, Princess and Angel were setting up decorations. Giggles burst through the door.

"Make way! Here comes the party!" Suddenly Laughter came in with a cake taller than 5 puffles stacked up on top of each other. There were 'ohh's' and 'ahh's' all 'round.

The worst part is… I'm gonna get blamed for everything!

I decided that the only way I was going to half-avoid being a part of the party is to escape to the lighthouse. Suddenly I was struck by an idea! I ran back to our igloo and through the puffle-door.

"Hey guys! The lighthouse is empty!" I yelled. They all looked at me.

"So," said Angel. "Why did you have to tell us that?"

"Well I was thinking you could have the party there. That way you have plenty of room, and I won't get in trouble for the mess you make."

"What fun would that be? If you didn't get in trouble, who would we laugh at?" By now I was getting mad.

"You know? It's funny. I'm starting to get the impression that you _want_ me to get in trouble."

"Take a hint, Shadow," said Bubbelers. "You're the only puffle without a buddy of your colour. _That_ would be _why_ we pick on you." Now I was smoking. Literally, smoking. I felt myself get really hot, first, then a spark set me alight. Gosh, you should have seen their faces!

"To the lighthouse! NOW!" They rushed outside, grabbing the cake and a few other party items on the way. I cooled down as soon as they were gone. In fact, I cooled down so much, I'm sure I turned fairly blue. I looked around at the mess they had left me. Gren and Graizer's drawings littered the walls. A tap at the door made me jump. A familiar, furry face welcomed me. It was my one and only friend, Fang.

Fang is a wild puffle that I met on one of my long walks away from everyone. I usually took the same root, to the forest, then along a path hidden from penguins from weeds, but one day I strayed from the familiar path, and ran right into Fang.

"Whoa! What happened in here?" he asked, looking around.

"It was the other penguins. They tried to throw a party, but I shipped them off to the lighthouse," I explained.

"Need some help?" he offered.

"Please." We started talking, catching up on what we have been doing lately. I told him about what the others had said, and he offered me a place in the wild.

"No thanks," I said. "I don't know what I'd do without Comedy."

"I understand," he said, looking at the ground. "I used to think that, but hey, look at me now!" I stared at him blankly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I used to belong to Rockhopper. But when he found the red puffles, he barely noticed me. He looked after Yarr, and I became the ordinary money-coster. He brought me food, but always looked at his wallet in doing so. I just know he was thinking of what he could save up for with his extra 10 coins. The next time we docked, I got off the ship and ran for the forest. I stayed there until I brought up the courage to go to the pet shop, but they shooed me away," he looked really sad all of a sudden, and then he broke into tears.

I've never seen a black puffle so sad before. "I have an idea!" I said, suddenly. "I could ask Comedy, my penguin, to adopt you!" He looked hopeful for a minute, but then his faced drooped again.

"No," he sad. "It would just be Rockhopper all over again."

"No it wouldn't," I insisted. "Just try it, you'll see. You can sleep here tonight, and in the morning I'll explain it all to Comedy."

"Alright," he sighed. He followed me over to my black bed, where I told him he could sleep tonight. "Where will you sleep?" he asked.

"On the couch. I can manage for a night." With that, we fell asleep, the other puffles still partying.


End file.
